Code Xana Episode 7: Senseless Violence
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana attacks making the Lyoko Warriors Senseless, and that's not even the full attack!  Read to find out what it is!


**Code Xana Episode 7: Senseless Violence**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-6**

Sanne tosses and turns in bed. She is having a nightmare, Xana is attacking and she can't help. Xana has the twins and Krieger in a cage. _"Which one dies first? You choose which one. The first I kill will be quick, the second will be painful, the third, you can not imagine what I will do to them."_ He turns to the three in the cage. "_Who does she love the most? Who does she want to spare pain while letting the others feel pain unlike any other?"_ Xana reaches out towards Krieger…

"Stop!" Sanne wakes up. "Just, just a nightmare." She sees a flashing light. The Super Scan had found an activated Tower! "Wait, it should have woken me up." Sanne realizes something, not only can she not hear the Super Scan, she can't hear herself! "Skitz, Skitz!" She yells, but still can't hear herself. She shakes Skitz when she doesn't wake up.

"What?" Skitz rubs her eyes trying to wake up. "Hey, who turned the lights off?" Skitz looks around, tries to, but can't see.

"Can you hear me?" Sanne is worried that Skitz can't hear either. She sees Skitz's mouth move. "Nod your head if you can hear me." Skitz does. "Ok, so I'm the only one who's deaf. Xana's attack must be targeted at me." Skitz waves her hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?" Skitz's mouth moves but Sanne can't hear her. "I can't hear you, um, type on my computer." Skitz shakes her head and feels around the side of the bed. She finds her back pack and digs through it to find a pen and a piece of paper. She writes down on it. "You can't see? He took my hearing and your sight, the boys!" Sanne gets up and goes to the door when Skitz grabs the back of her shirt. Sanne turns around and Skitz points at her. Sanne looks down. "Oh, yeah, might want to put something more on. You to, if we get to the Factory we can use the Scanners to heal us." Sanne nods. They get dressed and go to the dorm room of Ark and Krieger. Sanne pounds on the door then opens it.

"What's going on? Why didn't you call us?" Krieger yawns and looks at his clock. "If Xana's attacking we need…" He goes to take a step and falls over.

"Krieger, stop, can you see and hear, nod if you can." Krieger does. "Ok, I can't hear and Skitz can't see. Xana activated a Tower, this is the attack, if we get to the Factory we can use the Scanners to heal us.

"I, I can't stand up." Krieger looks at his hand, it is there, but he doesn't feel it. "Skitz, pinch me." She does on the arm. "I didn't feel it. I can't feel anything." Why he had fallen. He didn't know if his foot was on the floor, the muscles in his legs didn't respond because they didn't feel what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Ark had woken up when Krieger fell. "Xana?" His sister nods. "That sucks, tired, want sleep." It was barely five hours after the dance had ended. Ark rolls over. "You guys go." Skitz grabs him by the arm and yanks him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Get up Ark we need to get to Lyoko." Ark stands up.

"What's the attack?"

"Sanne can't hear, I can't see, Krieger can't feel. Xana stole our senses."

"Really?" Ark lifts his arm and sniffs. "He took my sense of smell then because I didn't pass out from that." He laughs.

"This isn't funny Ark. I, wait, let me try to get up." Krieger pushes himself up and stands. "Ok, I think I…" He tries to take a step forward and falls into Sanne. She catches him. "Sorry Sanne."

"Krieger, she can't hear you." Sanne didn't see what happened but figured she would let him know she didn't hear his apology. Krieger tries to stand again having trouble.

"Ok, if I keep an eye on my feet and go slowly I think I can do this."

"What's going on?" Skitz wasn't sure what was wrong with Krieger or Ark. Skitz hands the piece of paper and pen to Ark. He writes down what was going on.

"Krieger can't feel? Ark has no smell, he stole our senses. Xana messed up. When we go to Lyoko the Scanners will have healed us. We'll be at full force!" Sanne doesn't know she yelled. She is excited though since this would be the first time for all four to be on Lyoko and fighting.

"Quiet Sanne." Ark shakes his head, she couldn't hear. He puts a finger up to his lips.

"Ok, be quiet, I get it." She whispers so quietly no one else hears her. "We need to be very careful, Ms. Delmas has security out to make sure no after party partying is going on. We'll take the basement entrance to the sewers." She turns around when someone tackles her.

"Sorry!" Krieger had tried to take a step but fell forward again. Sanne gets up then tries to help Krieger up. He has to cling to her to stay standing. Ark writes down an idea. "Ok, that should work." Krieger turns to Sanne and points to the paper. She nods. Krieger puts an arm around Sanne's shoulder and Ark's shoulder for support. He takes a step forward and with their help doesn't fall over. Skitz holds onto Sanne's other arm so Sanne can lead her. They sneak out of the dorm building for the main school building. They get in and take the basement entrance to the sewers.

"Be careful, slippery." They make their way slowly through the sewers. "I didn't think about this one." They got to the ladder to go up, but Krieger couldn't make it. "Krieger, maybe, if you hold onto my back, no, that won't work." Ark tries to think of a way to get Krieger up the ladder.

"Krieger, you can do it. Imagine you are, I don't know, holding onto something precious that you can't drop. You won't feel it but if you think it you should be able to climb up the ladder." Sanne hopes this will work. Krieger looks at the ladder then closes his eyes.

"I got it." He reaches out and puts his hand on a rung of the ladder. His hand wraps around it tightly. He looks down at his leg and moves it to the lowest rung. He slowly moves up, then gets stuck.

"Let go Krieger." He didn't know his hand hadn't let go. He looks at his hand and it lets go. He makes his way to the top and pushes the cover off. He climbs up and out laying on the ground next to it. The others climb up, Skitz has some trouble but feels her way up since she can't see. Krieger stands up on his own and takes a step forward.

"I got it." He takes another step forward. They get to the entrance of the Factory. He goes to jump and swing down on the rope when his legs just collapse underneath him. He falls to the Factory floor.

"Krieger!" Sanne jumps and swings down the rope. "Oh God, Krieger, Krieger!" She shakes him. "Wait, he can't feel anything, Krieger!"

"What happened?" Skitz didn't see the fall.

"Krieger fell off the edge, here." Ark had jumped, swung on the rope, and swung back to the platform. He hands Skitz the rope. "Be careful, it looks like we'll have to drag Krieger to the elevator." Skitz slides down the rope slowly while Ark takes another rope down.

"Krieger, please, you're ok, tell me you're ok." Sanne feels a tap on her shoulder. Ark had the piece of paper out and wrote something on it. "You couldn't hear him tell you he was ok if he was, get him to elevator then Scanners." She looks down at Krieger. "Come on Sanne pull it together." She grabs an arm and tries to pick him up but can't. She was still the weakest of the group even though she had been training and working out. Ark bends down and helps Sanne lift Krieger up and carry him to the elevator. The elevator stops at the Control Room. Sanne gets off while the rest continue to head down.

"We got him in one!" Ark yells, and then remembers Sanne can't hear. He looks around trying to think of where the camera was. He waves his arms and points towards the middle Scanner. The doors close and a few seconds later Krieger arrives on Lyoko.

"Whoa!" Krieger falls onto the ground not able to land normally. "Ok, I can do this." He stands up slowly. "Mountain Sector, that's just great." The most dangerous of all the Sectors. "Hey, I wasn't healed, Sanne!" Krieger yells but Sanne is deaf and can't hear him. She doesn't even have the headset on since she wouldn't be able to hear anything anyways.

"Sanne?" A screen comes up and Dante sees her. "You are here, so is Krieger, where are the other two?" Sanne doesn't respond, she doesn't hear him. "Sanne?" She looks up at the screen to make sure the program was ready and sees Dante.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" She doesn't mean to yell but doesn't know she is. "We're coming!" Sanne starts the Transfer Program and takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. She gets in a Scanner as does Ark and Skitz. The doors close and they land on Lyoko.

"I still can't see!" Sanne had told Skitz she'd be healed but wasn't! "Sanne, I can't see, where are we?" Skitz takes a step when Ark grabs her arm. They are in front of the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector.

"We're in the Mountain Sector, sit." Skitz does. "This is bad, Skitz, it's too dangerous for her to go running around since she'll fall over the edge and into the Digital Sea." Ark turns to Sanne. "Can you hear me?" She sees his lips moving but can't hear what he says.

"Guys, I'm still messed up." Krieger takes a step towards them. He had been working on moving while waiting for his friends.

"You are injured?" Dante had come out of the Way Tower.

"No, Xana took our senses. Skitz can't see, I can't feel, and Sanne can't hear a word any of us our saying." Krieger moves his arm to point at Sanne but moves it to much and nearly knocks Ark off of the platform.

"Watch it Krieger!" Ark dodges Krieger's arm. "Ok, I'm the only useful one here. Dante, you got lead. Skitz, stay, I can't risk you stepping off the platform. Krieger, if you need to hang onto Sanne. You can at least distract monsters when we meet them."

"I'll try." Krieger takes a couple of steps over to Sanne trying his best not to trip and fall. "Sanne, well, you can't hear me." Krieger puts an arm around Sanne for support. "I can do this…" They start following Dante and Ark but Krieger falls over. "Ark, leave me behind."

"No, I got an idea." Ark gets his disc out and it expands. "Get on, I'll control it but at least you should be able to keep up." Krieger crawls on the disc and the group continues towards the activated Tower.

Skitz sits in front of the Way Tower bored. She wanted to help but knew she couldn't. She lies back when she hears something. Her immediate response is to try and look around but she can't. "Hello?" She hears another noise. "Guys, did you come back? Just go, I…" She is hit with a laser blast from a Mega Tank. "No fair!" She reaches for her clubs and gets them out. She listens and hears a noise. She throws a club at the noise but is soon hit with another laser blast from the Mega Tank sending her back to Earth.

"Ark be careful! I can't really hang on." Krieger slides around on the disc. "I'd feel safer if you flew me over the pathway and not the Digital Sea!"

"I got you Krieger don't worry." Ark was having fun with Krieger. "Oops."

"Ark!" Krieger slides to one side when Ark uses his psychic connection to the disc to tip it one way.

"I'm just messing with you Krieger you don't have to cry like a baby." Ark laughs and makes the disc tip the other way.

"I'm not crying I'm planning on how to kick you're…" Krieger yells when Ark tips the disc.

"Tarantula!" Sanne yells, not meaning to, but gets Ark's attention.

"I see it, and his friends." Five Kankrelats flank the Tarantula on the right. "Krieger, up for a game of bowling?"

"Wait, fly me over to Dante." Ark controls the disc and puts Krieger next to Dante. "Dante, take my sword and shield, they need help." Dante takes Krieger's sword and shield.

"I'll do my best."

"Krieger, want to go for the Kankrelats or the Tarantula?" Ark decides to let him make the decision.

"What? What are you planning?"

"Don't worry Krieger you won't fall, and if you do I'll catch you." Ark sends Krieger on the disc at the five Kankrelats. He splits the group and takes out the three in the middle. "Ah man, the seven ten split!" The disc stops and Krieger doesn't

"Catch him!" Sanne sees Krieger falling and yells at Ark.

"I am just watch." The disc flies down and catches Krieger. "Now time to take out the rest." Ark guides the disc at the Tarantula and misses when it ducks.

"Ark stop this!" Krieger was able to reach out and grab the edge imagining it was something, someone, he didn't want to let go of. "I'm not a bowling ball!"

"Yes you are." Ark moves the disc at the Kankrelats when the Tarantula opens fire. Krieger is hit, but doesn't feel it. "Hey, meat shield, cool."

"Not funny Ark."

"Don't worry you're my favorite meat shield." Ark moves Krieger away from the Tarantula. "Ok Krieger let's go for the spare." Krieger moves the disc with Krieger on it at the Tarantula aiming low. The Tarantula attempt to jump but Ark pulls the disc up and slams it into the Tarantula. Krieger falls off and lands in front of the Tower. The two Kankrelats move over to Krieger and shoot him until he is devirtualized.

"Hey, Skitz, what happened to you?" Krieger pushes himself off the floor and props himself up against the Scanner he came out of.

"Mega Tank blind sided me." She laughs. "What happened to you?"

"Your idiot brother used me as a meat shield." Krieger looks down and sees burn marks on him. "I can't feel it, probably hurt when they deactivate the Tower."

"Krieger, why didn't you take Sanne to the dance?" The question catches Krieger off guard.

"I, well, she was working on the computer and I didn't want to bother her."

"Lame." Sanne laughs when she hears Krieger make a noise. "Take lessons from Ark, go for it."

"She sees me as 'Just Krieger', and she has a point, we have Xana to deal with." They continue to talk while the others try to get Dante to the Tower.

"Use the shield!" Ark was on his disc flying around the last two Kankrelats when an Assassin virtualizes.

"Dante stay back." Sanne gets in front of Dante and charges a shot in her mouth.

"He gave me the shield and sword for a reason." Dante puts the shield up and walks away from Sanne. She fires a laser beam hitting a Kankrelat.

"Get back here Dante we can't lose you!"

"I can help Sanne." Dante blocks a laser from the Assassin with the shield. "I can distract, destroy them."

"Planning on that Dante." Ark is dodging lasers from the last Kankrelat. "Got you!" He unwraps his tail and sweeps it across the ground as he flies by the Kankrelat. The Kankrelat is caught and thrown off the edge into the Digital Sea. "Now just…" He is hit by a laser from the Assassin and falls off his disc.

"Ark!" Sanne charges a shot and fires at Ark. She hits him but doesn't do enough damage. "Oh God no…" He falls closer to the Digital Sea when a sword goes flying past her head. The sword impales Ark sending him back to Earth just before he lands in the Digital Sea.

"Ark, what happened to you?" Ark falls out of the Scanner. "Ark?"

"That was close." He had seen his reflection in the Digital Sea. He was trying to call his disc to him but Sanne hit him, then the sword speared him distracting him.

"Ark, get your sister to shut up she's driving me insane." Krieger had put his hands over his ears to try and block her out but she just talked louder.

"Why? What is she talking about?"

"Krieger likes Sanne but he's a major lamo." Skitz and Ark laugh. Krieger covers his ears.

"I can't hear you, la la la la."

On Lyoko Dante is hiding behind the Shield as the Assassin fires as many lasers as possible. Sanne fires laser beams back but the Assassin dodges them. "No wonder they hated Assassins." Sanne charges a blast in her mouth, concentrates on building the energy up, and then fires. The beam breaks apart into eight different shots. Two hit the Assassin but miss the Eye. "What the heck is it doing?" The Assassin opens its mouth and a red orb comes out. It floats towards Sanne. "Wait, that, bubble!" She puts the dome up just before the red orb explodes. She is knocked backwards over the edge. She reaches up but misses the edge.

"No!" Dante grabs her arm and pulls her up. "You have to be careful. I do not have another sword to use." Sanne pushes Dante down and is hit with a laser. As she falls backwards she devirtualizes. Dante puts the shield up as the Assassin fires lasers at him.

"Sanne?" Sanne falls out of the Scanner on top of Krieger. "If you're here then Dante deactivated the Tower?" She looks up at Krieger. "Sanne?" Krieger tries to reach up to her but accidentally smacks her. "No, I'm sorry Sanne…" He realizes he can't control his movements because he still can't feel, and she can't hear! She rubs her cheek and looks at Krieger. "I didn't mean that, I, you can't hear me."

"But, Dante, he's alone on Lyoko!" Ark gets up. "One of us has to get back to Lyoko!" He gets Sanne's attention. "Um, wait, I got it." He gets his Jcell out and sends a text message to Sanne.

"I can't, the cool off period is about half an hour." She gets another text message, from Krieger. "What? I can't read this." He had tried to say he was sorry but he couldn't control his fingers well enough to spell it out right.

"I have to get there, I can't let them down." Dante is huddled behind the shield as the Assassin fires more lasers. "If only I had powers! Why don't I? I had them on Earth, I, did horrible things with them but I had them." Dante looks at his hand and concentrates, nothing. "I can take several hits, and if, if I use the shield I might be able to make it." He starts crawling towards the Assassin keeping the shield up. He gets closer to the Assassin when a laser bounces off and hits the Assassin. "Ok, change the angle, you can do this." He bounces lasers off the shield and hits the Assassin again but misses the Eye. "He has been hit multiple times by Sanne and his own lasers. He should be destroyed by now." More lasers bounce off, a random one hitting the Assassin. The Assassin explodes knocking Dante backwards. The shield blocks most of the energy but Dante feels his right shoulder burning. "Ignore this, I must deactivate the Tower." He runs to the Tower.

"Come on Krieger just ask her, right now, she can't hear you. Think of it as practice."

"I'm not going to do anything Ark. She wants to focus on Xana, and Dante, and not concerned with me."

"She talks to Dante because he helps her with the computer and programs. Do you really think they are a future Jeremie and Aelita?" Skitz laughs. "Come on Krieger, I hear her talking to him all the time and she just wants help with the programs."

"Talks to him all the time?" Krieger looks up at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Mean what like that?" They turn to Sanne.

"You can hear!" Skitz waves a hand in front of her face. "I can see!"

"I can move. He must have deactivated the Tower on his own." Krieger stands up. "I'm tired. We're tired, let's go back and get some sleep."

"You all must be tired from dancing."

"Not all of us, Krieger never went."

"What? Krieger, I thought you were going to the dance after the return. If you didn't want to go alone you could have asked Skitz, she went alone." Sanne and the others walk to the elevator and take it up to the Factory floor.

"I didn't feel like going." They take the sewers back to the school when Ark notices something was off.

"Why does it smell like a Hydrocell spill?" He plugs his nose.

"I don't smell anything." Krieger takes a deep breath and becomes light headed.

"Hydrocell, fuel, like what the busses or hover cars use?" Ark nods. "Well I know you can smell it but why here?" Skitz looks around. "The bus garage isn't even on campus."

"I don't feel too good." Krieger sits down in the hallway.

"That's, that's why Xana took your sense of smell. Only about 1 in 300,000 people can smell Hydrocell. It's safe in small quantities but is a poison in large amounts. Xana is trying to kill everyone here!" Skitz turns to Sanne. "What do we do?"

"We have to get back to the Factory and do a return to the past." Sanne starts to leave. "Wake everyone up, even if it's only a few minutes to get to the Factory it could mean the difference between a deep sleep and, not waking up." Sanne continues to run while the others wake the people in the dorm building up.

"Get up!" Ark pounds on a door. "Hydrocell leak!" Ark runs down the hall and starts to pound on the next door while Krieger went down the hall in the opposite direction. Skitz was on the girls' floor waking them up.

"What is going on? Why are you here?" Dante had been warned that someone had come to the Factory but the alarm program.

"Return to the past now!" Sanne activates the return program. The white bubble comes up and reverses time. The Hydrocell leak never happens.

"That was probably close." Ark sniffs the air. "I hate the way Hydrocell smells."

"Are we sure it was only close? We should check, shouldn't we?"

"I guess." Ark looks at the time. "But not now everyone is sleeping and if we wake them up we might get in trouble."

"Ok, later then." Krieger and Ark lay back down on their beds. "I was sleeping, why am I awake after the return?"

"I don't know, ask Sanne, she'd probably know." They both sigh as they wait and try to fall asleep.


End file.
